1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mechanical parking systems and methods for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to a mechanical parking system incorporating a device for automatically detecting humans and a method for controlling the mechanical parking system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical parking systems for motor vehicles can solve the problems of limited space associated with conventional parking lots. A typical mechanical parking system includes a lifting platform, and a controlling switch electrically connected to the lifting platform. After a motor car stops on the lifting platform, the driver can operate the switch to raise the lifting platform to a predetermined level. Thereby, a space below the lifting platform is available for parking another car.
However, the typical mechanical parking system has some risks. In particular, if another person is present on or below the lifting platform when the driver is operating the switch, the person may be in danger if the driver continues to operate the switch.
What is needed, therefore, is a mechanical parking system and a method which can overcome the limitations described above.